Daisy: Types of kisses
by banshee-hime
Summary: Kiss on the lips, kiss on the neck, kiss on the upper chest, kiss on the forehead, kiss on the cheek, kiss on the hand, kiss on the shoulder... Tōshirō and Hinagiku find out what each of these kisses means in little stolen moments. Daisy steamy spin-off. You can enjoy it even without reading the main story. Tōshirō/OC waiting to be betaed
1. Kiss on the lips

**You asked for it, you got it. Here are some steamy Daisy drabbles! I'll do my best :D**

* * *

 **So, this was inspired by the tumblr post about the different types of kisses and it will be seven or so steamy chapters long.**

* * *

 **I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think and I hope that these two aren't OOC!**

* * *

Kiss on the lips: I think I like you

Tōshirō wasn't really sure what to do. The Hinagiku he knew didn't act like this. She didn't push Captains. She didn't talk out of term. She didn't lock doors. She didn't act bold. She didn't act brash. But, apparently, he was in a situation like this.

Hinagiku had cornered him, pushed him into a random office, and locked the door behind them. Then, she'd moved towards him, and for the life of him, he didn't know why he had backed away from her. Perhaps it was the look in her eyes. For once, there was no shyness. No looking at the floor in between motions, like she was still afraid of his position. The way she looked at him now, it was pure determination and frustration. Or, perhaps the way her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Hina-" He began, but stopped once her eyes met his. Her hands relaxed at her sides. She'd made a decision. The petite Shinigami slowly came towards him, and Tōshirō found himself gripping the desk he'd bumped into. He waited with baited breath to see what she would do next. The air was so tight that he wasn't certain he could breathe even if he wanted to.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Hinagiku whispered, so low that he barely caught it. Her small hands, now trembling slightly, came up to touch the lapels of his white haori, the symbol of his station. She gripped it and slowly pulled it apart, pushing it off his shoulders. He accommodated, letting out a shaky breath. The haori slowly slipped down his shoulders, arms and then pooled at his feet. Hinagiku glanced at it, then her eyes focused once more on his. He found himself unable to look away. "Tōshirō."

He was pretty certain that he came undone right there and then. His hands gripped the desk so hard that he heard a crack. It didn't break their gaze, though. With a shaky breath she came even closer and Tōshirō waited. If he moved, he was pretty certain that she would leave. Run. Vanish. Turn out to be a dream. For the love of the Spirit King, this had been his dream for too long. Having her this close. Having her look straight at his eyes like this. With determination and fascination. And, something else he couldn't put his finger on.

Tōshirō could count the number of eyelashes she had then. He could smell her perfume, the gentle scent of gardenias, so well that he was pretty sure it would haunt his dreams forever. If she pulled back… If she left now… He wasn't certain what he would do, but it would definitely be something drastic.

"Tōshirō," Hinagiku whispered again and he tasted the words on his lips. Tōshirō let out another shaky breath. The next one to go in, though, was straight from Hinagiku's mouth, tasting of tea and cinnamon. Her lips were soft, hesitant, as if she wasn't sure what to do. Or what she was doing. So, now that they were in this, he took the lead, despite his limited experience.

His hands let go of the desk and came up to her waist. It was soft. She was so soft. Her eyes were still open, but they slowly closed as she leaned into him, into their kiss, with a sigh of content. She relaxed, the muscles on her waist going slack, but her hands still gripped his shihakushō with purpose. She tugged him closer as their lips separated, each taking a breath against one another. Her torso was pressed against his chest and Tōshirō thought that he must be in heaven.

"Tōshirō." She whispered again, in that same low tone which sounded like a secret he wasn't supposed to share with anyone. "I think I like you." And he was definitely certain, for the first time since her hand had gripped him with purpose and pulled him into this office, of one thing. He wouldn't share this detail with anyone.

"Good." He whispered, light-headed. "Good." He settled for once more and took another breath, the scent of gardenias filling his mind. And he was certain of one more thing. He was too far gone to go back.

So, Tōshirō kissed Hinagiku again.

* * *

 **Well. I have no defense. Someone please help me.**


	2. Kiss on the neck

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and especially** **amazonannielove for the review! You know the drill about my replies at the bottom :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiss on the neck: I want you. _Now_.

Her hand was hot in his as he grasped it tightly. He could feel her callouses from years of handing a katana and the delicate marks which came from using a brush for calligraphy, as well. When her own fingers moved in his hold, wriggling in between his to intertwine them together, he couldn't help the small hitch of his breath or the way his footsteps became even more hurried.

Darn it.

Tōshirō forgot all about the idea of reaching his office or his room.

Darn it.

He caught sight of the closest door available, a room they used to store paperwork which was in-between Divisions and ducked inside. He heard Hinagiku's giggle as she pushed the door closed with her foot. To be fair, she had started this whole mess. She'd walked up to him in the middle of an empty corridor of his barracks, gently grasped his kosode sleeve and then planted a kiss straight under his ear, whispering that damnable sentence. Who the hell whispered 'I want you. _Now_.' into another's ear, seemingly innocently, under their breath. Hinagiku, apparently. It was dark, but he didn't need light in order to turn around and find her lips waiting for him. The kiss was hurried, messy and full of clashing teeth and battling tongues.

By the Spirit King, she was going to make him lose his mind.

Her body pressed against his, hands at his waist and hips rising to meet his in a too purposeful gesture to be an accident.

Darn it.

He gasped into the kiss, making her chuckle. She pulled back a little, which left him focusing only on her eyes and the heat of her soft body pressed against his. Those purple eyes filled with desire and mischief. Her lips were red and a bit swollen from their kiss but pulled in a smirk which he'd come to associate with trouble. Mostly trouble on his part.

Darn it.

For some reason, Hinagiku loved giving him a case of the worst blue balls he'd had in his entire long life as a Soul. She found it funny for some reason. Damn the woman, she found it hilarious. Giving him heated looks in corridors and touching him in ways she knew he couldn't handle without getting hot and bothered, all the while looking completely innocent herself. She also loved wording her reports and their conversations in public carefully. Watching the way his cheeks got red and the way he bit his lip when she sent not at all innocent images to his head.

Darn it.

He was certain that Matsumoto had figured out their strange game of getting the other to become as flustered as possible in their daily life. His fukutaicho had been giving him one too many knowing looks. Though, by some miracle, she still hadn't remarked anything out loud and sent him to an early grave by embarrassment.

Hinagiku's teeth scraped his neck and Tōshirō refocused on her. His hands kept trying to push her further into him, to make the small amount of space between them vanish completely. She seemed just as bothered as him, thankfully, as she kept pulling on his shihakushō while her lips peppered kisses across the expanse of his neck which she could reach.

Darn it.

Tōshirō moved in a flash, the way he knew made her dizzy, and not due to the speed. He switched their positions, pressing her into the bookshelves that lined the walls. Hinagiku let out one of the little gasps he'd come to associate with her being completely gone down the lust road. With a smirk, satisfied that he _had her_ for once, Tōshirō found her lips once more, swallowing the next gasp as he pressed into her even more.

Hinagiku's hands pushed him away, making him notice the way she looked. Hair disheveled, cheeks red, lips parted in a gasp and kiss-bruised.

Darn it.

He rested his head at the crook of her neck, breathing in her gentle scent of lavender and something else. She'd changed her shampoo, he realized absent-mindedly and filed the information away, as he usually did with her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." The whisper of his official title pulled a groan out of him, but she wasn't done. Her lips connected to his neck once more, not holding back this time. She kissed, nibbled, bit and scraped her teeth there, knowing by the sounds he was making that she had complete control over him.

Tōshirō's hands moved away from her in order to let her slide down the Captain's haori and struggle with his shihakushō knot for a second. His own fingers trembled as he attempted to return the favor and finally reach the smooth, hot skin underneath her uniform. Hinagiku let out a breathless laugh at his struggle, taking pity on him and helping. As the black material slid off her shoulders, Hinagiku leaned back in, pulling him to her by his hakama, the only article of clothing still left on him.

This time, she didn't kiss his neck, she bit it lightly and then sucked on a single spot. He knew exactly what would be left there, in a spot too high to cover, for his whole Division to see.

Darn it.

With a groan into the scarf around her neck, Tōshirō willed himself to pull away and smirked. Two could play this game.

"Kobashigawa-san." He called out to her, the confusion of the formality stopping her for a second. "Don't look away. That's an order." His smirk widened at the way her blush spread completely, all thoughts of winning their little game gone. And, not breaking their staring contest, Tōshirō dropped to his knees in front of her.

Darn it.

She really would be the death of him.

* * *

 **All of my plot bunnies are dead and the smut monsters are roaming the wilds. I'm sorry xD**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Amazonannielove: Thanks for the wonderful review! The caps lock made me super happy hahahaha I hope you'll still be in love with this when goes heavily between smut and fluff xD I have no defense, really, just letting out the frustration of that darn slow burn over there xD Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Kiss on the upper chest

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and especially amazonannielove for the review! You are my sunshine, dude!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiss on the upper chest: I'm ready

From a young age Hinagiku had been told one thing about love. It was all for the sake of continuing your bloodline and ensuring that you had children to come after you and take over your prestigious position. Her mother hadn't offered her own views on the matter. Not that Hinagiku could remember, at least. She could recall her mother sometimes saying that there are different forms of love and that one of them was what her Grandmother spoke of. But, Hinagiku had been too little to understand it. Now, though, she wished that she remembered more of what her mother had told her, because she was at an absolute loss.

She knew very well that she was in love with Hitsugaya Tōshirō. Rini had explained it in very simple words. If you had that fluttering feeling, like before a battle, when you saw a person, you probably liked them. That is, if you didn't want to duel it out with them. And, Hinagiku was pretty certain that she didn't want to do battle with the Captain. Maybe she did, but, it wasn't a priority. Instead, she wanted to touch him. To hold his hands. To kiss him. To talk with him for hours. To spend time next to him. To share herself with him and to have him share himself with her. It was all very mysterious, she'd decided.

So, since her vast knowledge was failing her in this department, she'd gone back to basics. In other words, to what her Grandmother had taught her. After she and Tōshirō had had a long talk about the nature of their relationship and how it was changing, she'd begun to take off her clothes. It was necessary in order to produce an heir. They would have intercourse and then, she would bear a child. It was love, she figured. It was her duty.

Hence, Hinagiku was completely baffled when he'd caught her hands by the time she was in her undergarments, stopping her from undoing the knot of her shitagi, face completely red. He'd asked her what she was doing and she'd explained it, to the best of her ability, like her Grandmother had explained it to her many times. This had caused the Captain to sigh, run his hands through his hair, a movement Hinagiku knew meant that he was either nervous or exasperated, and then laugh. He'd laughed at her, before telling her that she didn't need to rush things. If there was a moment when they would be together in such a way, he wanted it to be not out of duty, but out of love. Hinagiku was still completely baffled, even after his detailed explanation with plenty of stammering and blushing.

Duty and love were separate things… Apparently…

So, Hinagiku was left believing that that moment, when she simply _knew_ as Tōshirō had explained, would never come. But, she'd been wrong. There had been a time when she simply _knew_ that she should hold his hand. There had been a time when she simply _knew_ that she should kiss him. There had been a time when she simply _knew_ that she was ready. And, Hinagiku didn't know how to go about it without botching it up, like last time. So, she'd pushed her own desires down, compartmentalized, and settled for stolen kisses in between their work, terrified that she would have his hands stop her once more.

"What is wrong with you?" Rini asked, sitting next to her short friend. Hinagiku was lounging on the wooden walkway, overlooking the front of the barracks with a cup of tea, already cold, looking at Ikkaku and his group of trainees absent-mindedly. For the past three hours.

"Wrong with me?" The girl echoed. "Nothing?"

"Something is wrong." Rini pressed. "You've been out here for the last few days, spending hours staring at those idiots." She huffed. "I'd believe it was some well-earned break time, but there's a mountain of reports on your desk. So… What's wrong with you?" Hinagiku let out a small sigh, eyes never leaving the scene of Ikkaku's double-hand sword style working its magic.

"I want to have sex." Rini's mouth dropped open and the woman whipped around.

"You want to _what_?" She hissed under her breath. There were two words which would gain the attention of the whole 11th Division in an instant. One was 'fight' and the other had just been spoken by the most unlikely candidate to do so.

"I want to… you know… do it." Hinagiku was blushing now, looking at her lap intently.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Rini's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But, what I mean is… I need more details, these hypothetical situations are killing me. With who? When? Where? And when did this come to be a frequent worry in your head?" Hinagiku's sharp purple eyes fixed on her friend.

"With Tōshirō. Whenever. Wherever, really. In the past couple of days." The petite Shinigami replied.

"Oh, Spirit King." Rini groaned, dropping her face into her hands. "I'm not equipped to deal with this." She grumbled under her breath. Then, she took a few deep gulps of air and looked back at her friend. "Alright. I'm your best friend. Hell, probably your only friend. I've got this. I can do this. We can do this." She motioned between them with trembling hands. "Hit me."

"I don't see how a spar will fix this issue?" Hinagiku's head tilted to the side.

"Oh, Spirit King." Rini seemed to be at her wits' end. "No, no. Well, it could, but not with me. But, tell me more. Why aren't you over at his Division right now, trying to make it happen." So, Hinagiku explained the situation to her friend, blushing all the while. "Maybe he isn't into it?" Rini wondered when she was done. "I mean, maybe he likes you, but doesn't want to do it with you. Like, he's not attracted to you in that way?"

"No way." A new voice spoke from behind them, making the two girls whip around. Yumichika joined them at the edge of the walkway, completely relaxed. "The looks that he gives you when you're not paying attention clearly say that he'd like nothing more than to get into your hakama. It has to be something else." Apparently, he was joining this discussion.

"I see." And Hinagiku was fine with it, by the matter-of-fact tone of her voice. Rini wanted to scream.

"Maybe he's afraid of messing it up?" Now, Koichi was on the other side of the two girls, also joining their discussion. "I wouldn't peg Hitsugaya for someone with a bucketful of experience when it comes to physical intimacy. Or dating, for that matter." He shrugged.

"True, the poor boy was stalking you for months before even asking you out." Yumichika agreed. Rini decided to roll with this situation, seeing as Hinagiku didn't have any objections.

"Maybe you should try to seduce him?" She suggested flippantly, as a joke. At this, the two men shared a smirk and a wicked look. It seemed like the idea was a plan now.

* * *

Hinagiku felt a little more confident than she usually did, walking towards the Captain's office of the 10th Division the following evening. After all, an eager Koichi, a delighted Yumichika and a reluctant Rini had managed to give her loads of advice and had forced her to even practice on each of them. Multiple times. They'd gotten their Captain to approve a small trip to Gense, where Rini had led her to a beauty parlor and they gone as an odd group into a number of lingerie stores, choosing and picking the best outfits. Hinagiku's day had been filled with training. Now, it was time for battle. And, like a true member of the 11th Division, she didn't shy away from it. She embraced it.

So, when she announced herself and entered Tōshirō's office, she held her head high. Matsumoto immediately noticed the change in the girl and made herself scarce, much to her Captain's irritation. He still had work for her. But, a single look at Hinagiku stopped him from giving chase after his lieutenant. There was something different about the girl, after all.

"Kobashigawa, what's wrong?" Tōshirō asked and Hinagiku took a small breath. She gave him a hard look, one that almost always got him to shut up and came up to his desk. Her hands slid onto the papers there, pushing her body across the surface in order to give the Captain a long kiss. He didn't protest.

Their lips met at a partially awkward angle, Tōshirō moving forward to accommodate the contact, one hand coming to rest on hers. Hinagiku didn't let him lead this time, though. It was _her_ tongue that entered _his_ mouth and _her_ teeth that nipped on _his_ lower lip, before she pulled back.

"Do you have a lot of paperwork to finish still?" She asked him in a low tone, taking in the dazed look on his face.

"J-just a few more reports." Tōshirō seemed to force his brain to work with his mouth.

"Alright." Hinagiku nodded and completely pulled away, letting her fingers slide down his arm and to his hand, before vanishing to her side, leaving him to grasp air when he sought them out. "I'll wait here, if that's alright with you, Tōshirō?" And she went to the couch Matsumoto had been occupying earlier when he gave her a small nod, not really trusting his mouth at that point.

He really tried. Tōshirō really did. He tried to focus on the reports and get them done. But, his eyes kept going up to from the single sentence in the designated report box and onto the girl in his office. The girl he loved. She had put on her glasses, a thing that drove him crazy though he wouldn't admit it, and she'd started reading through Matsumoto's paperwork, finishing some of them for the lieutenant. But, that wasn't all. If it were anyone other than Hinagiku, Tōshirō would've sworn that they were trying to seduce him.

The girl had pulled her shihakushō apart a bit at the collar, flashing some cleavage. It was hot outside, Tōshirō reasoned in his head. She was hot. Damn right she was, his mind helpfully supplied. Then, she'd bit the edge of her pen, something Hinagiku never did, and given him a look under her lashes. She was checking on his progress, Tōshirō tried to be logical about it. She'd also given a small sound, something between a groan and a moan, as she changed her position, sitting to that he had a full view of her front. With the loose kosode collar. She was trying to get comfortable, thought the Captain. She was just… right? His mind short-circuited when Hinagiku gave him another heated look from under her lashes. He could see the top of her lacy bra now. It was _turquoise._ Turquoise, damn it.

"Damn it." Tōshirō tossed his pen and went around his desk, at Hinagiku's side in an instant. She didn't look surprised, that evil woman. She just reached out, pulling him down to her by his kosode lapel and kissed him straight on the mouth. By the Spirit King, she knew _exactly_ what she had been doing. Tōshirō's hands came to the back of the couch, holding himself up as he returned the affection. Again, she was bold, which was unusual for her. Hinagiku's arm wrapped around his neck, holding onto the back of his head and pulling him further down to her, as the other tossed her reading glasses onto the pile of reports.

Before Tōshirō knew it, he was on his hands and knees, practically straddling the girl who had lain back on the couch. But, it hadn't been his guidance. He hadn't been the one in control. It had all been her. And, as they pulled apart for air, he froze at the sight under him. Hinagiku had her hair disheveled, which wasn't rare, in a wild halo around her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips red from his kisses and Tōshirō knew he had to stop then, because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to later. And, with her messed-up sense of duty, she wouldn't pull away from him on her own. After all, all those weeks back, he'd barely been able to make her stop stripping in his room. In his room, for Spirit King's sake.

"Hina-" Tōshirō started getting up, pulling away, when her slender fingers caught the lapels of his shihakushō again, in a vice grip. He froze.

"Do you not find me attractive, Tōshirō?" Wait. What? The Captain gaped. Hinagiku's eyes, filled with heat a second ago, now looked ready to spill tears. "Do you not want to…" She trailed off, a far cry from the woman in his room a few weeks ago, talking about sex like a business deal. Hell, she looked like a little girl right there. A lost little girl, trying something she wasn't entirely comfortable with.

"N-no, Hinagiku, it's not that." Tōshirō pulled away, gently prying her fingers from his clothes. But, Hinagiku didn't let him. She gripped his hands and rose with him into a seated position. "I find you very attractive." He looked at her, which was obviously a bad move. She seemed too ready to let him do whatever he wanted to her with a that wild hair and flushed cheeks. So, Tōshirō looked away, focusing on their joined hands. He wanted to preserve _that_. "I don't want you to do something with me out of duty. Just because others expect it."

"I understand." Hinagiku said in a soft voice. She would leave, Tōshirō realized. That voice meant that she was embarrassed and beat and that she would leave. He'd embarrassed her. "But, I don't think that _you_ understand." Now, he looked up at her face. Her eyes had a determined look in them. "I'm not here right now because of duty." She wasn't leaving. In fact, she was fighting him tooth and nail. "I'm here because I can't stop thinking about you touching me." His face was on fire, he was pretty certain of that. "I can't stop thinking of you kissing me." Tōshirō let her hands wriggle out of his hold and slide up his arms, over the material of his sleeves, and to his shoulders, before they found purchase behind his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. "I can't stop thinking. And, I can't really do anything else, because the thoughts won't leave, when I'm awake or asleep. And, I just want to feel it, rather than think about it."

That was probably the most erotic thing Hinagiku had ever said to him.

She had been having fantasies about him. Fantasies awake and asleep and she couldn't shake them off. And, so, she was here. In his office. On his couch. And he was an idiot who didn't understand. Tōshirō didn't stop her when she leaned it, placing a soft, closed-mouthed kiss on his lips. Nor did he stop her when she moved her arms down his hands, her mouth descending to his neck. Nor did he protest when her fingers wove through his and pulled his arms around her back. And, he most certainly didn't stop her when she kept trailing her mouth lower, to his collar bone. After planting one long kiss on his upper chest, she looked up at him from there, their joined hands still behind her back. Tōshirō thought that he might have a heart attack or something.

"I'm ready." Hinagiku whispered and he was gone.

* * *

 **Woah… Well… That got steamier than I thought it would hahahaha  
Hope you guys enjoyed! Will be looking forward to the feedback!**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Amazonannielove: Thanks for the lovely review :D I'm glad that you're enjoying the smut and the fluff (soon to come xD) Happy to have you grinning like a fool, I did too while writing these xD This is a long one, just for you :D Long and steamy… Yeah, my work here is done xD Next one will be fluffy :) Always happy to hear from you! Cheers!**

* * *

Omake:

Tōshirō and Hinagiku lay on the couch, limbs messily intertwined. She was on top, her ear pressed to his chest right where his heart was, tentatively listening to the strong, rhythmic beating. Tōshirō had easily realized that she was enamored by his heartbeat. The way it sped up and the way it slowed down depending on what she did or said. She'd given him small smiles, like a secret message, whenever she was pleased by the change in rhythm.

"Are you okay?" Tōshirō finally dared to ask, his eyes peering at the petite girl who was settled comfortably against him. Hinagiku's violet eyes met his uncertain gaze and she gave him a small smile.

"Perfect." Hinagiku whispered. Her hair was a mess, Tōshirō couldn't help the small smile on his own face. He untucked his arms from behind his head and reached out, long fingers combing through the messy waves of Hinagiku's locks.

"I'm glad." She hummed in response, lowering her head back onto his chest. His fingers followed, Tōshirō's mind still not happy with the messy state of Hinagiku's hair. "I liked the color." He managed to make himself admit after a few moments of silence.

"Color?" Again, she picked up her head, eyes tired, chin resting on the middle of his chest. "What color?"

"Of your u-underwear." Tōshirō was definitely blushing. Again. He had blushed in the past couple of hours more than in his entire life, probably.

"Oh." Now, Hinagiku's face colored, too. "My friends helped me choose it. We went to Gense." Tōshirō pushed himself up a bit, settling against the armrest of the couch in a half-seated position and pulling the petite girl up with him. Hinagiku's arms easily went around his torso, seeking out the warmth of his skin again.

"Hang on." Tōshirō shook his head, and then asked the dreaded question. "Your friends know that you and I… that… you know?" Hinagiku blinked twice.

"It's only Yumichika, Koichi and Rini." Tōshirō's eyes widened.

"That means the whole 11th Division!" He balked. "Oh, Spirit King." His hands left Hinagiku's shoulders and hid his blushing face. "I'm never coming over to your office again."

"Why not?" Hinagiku offered a small smirk once Tōshirō peeked at her from in between his fingers. "I'll be certain to properly report how good you were, so that you can walk in proudly."

"Hinagiku!" But, despite the exasperated tone at her teasing, Tōshirō joined in her laughter.

* * *

 **Awwwww I'm actually, really done now xD**


	4. Kiss on the forehead

**I had to do some warm ups with some fluff first :D Yall enjoy this and a new chapter of Daisy coming soon, as well!**

* * *

Kiss on the forehead: We're cute together

Hinagiku had known that dating a Captain would bring a whole world of trouble with it. This was one of the reasons why she'd told Tōshirō that she wasn't alright with a lot of PDA. She had asked him to separate their professional and personal lives as much as possible, even calling him by his proper title during work hours. Tōshirō had agreed, saying that he preferred it that way, as well.

But, no matter how discreet Hinagiku could be with her relationship, there was no way of keeping it a secret. And, she had never intended on keeping it a secret. It wasn't something she wanted to hide. It wasn't anything she needed to compartmentalize. It was one of the things in her life which she was proud of. Her affection for Tōshirō was _real_. It had nothing to do with her Grandmother or her life in the Gotei 13. It was something she, herself, owned and loved.

Yet, the rumors and the teasing in the 11th Division had spread rather quickly. Nowadays, she couldn't talk to a person without hearing their coworkers comment on her relationship with the Captain in the background. Most of them believed that Hinagiku had risen in rank due to Tōshirō's influence. While the notion was ridiculous, as the 10th Division Captain had no pull in the 11th whatsoever, it still spread as the popular theory among the rowdy Shinigami. And, they didn't have any qualms about building up on the story and letting Hinagiku know about their theories.

She had been asked if she was pregnant. And, she had faced awkward questions about whether she had blackmailed the Captain into the relationship. She had also heard a rumor about her stripping naked in front of both Tōshirō and Rangiku-fukutaicho in order to seduce the man. Then, there were some who believed the whole relationship to be a fake farce which Tōshirō didn't have any part in. Something about Hinagiku using a famous name in order to get ahead. All of this gossip made her hair stand on her head and her hand clench the hilt of her Zanpakutō. So, she'd decided that meeting up with Tōshirō after work would always be at his Division barracks. And, she'd removed any and all trace of their relationship from her office, hiding the flowers and cards he sometimes sent, along with any presents, in a drawer of her bedroom. It all made the fact that Tōshirō kept the mug she'd brought him back from one of her trips to Gense on his desk, for all the world to see, even more painful.

But, Hinagiku knew that time was the only cure for this ugly gossip.

And she was strong enough to wait it out.

* * *

Tōshirō was having a good day. With Hinagiku helping him out with some of Rangiku's paperwork almost every day after work, he'd managed to swim out of the ocean of reports and bills, finally only having to do a normal share during the day. Well, a normal share for him. Which meant all of his work and at least half of Matsumoto's. But, that was better than finding unfinished paperwork from months ago under a recent file on his desk, courtesy of his Lieutenant. With a small sigh, the Captain signed one of the last reports on his agenda and placed it on the finished pile, before leaning back in his chair, stretching out his back.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" The shogi opened and in came the familiar officer of the 11th Division. Nakajima Shin had quickly proven himself handy with both paperwork and mission work inside of his Division. This meant that more than often, Hinagiku leaned on the young man to deliver all of the important things while she slaved away in her office. And, it also meant that Tōshirō had formed an odd friendship with the man.

"Shin," nodded Tōshirō, waving him in. "More papers?" The Captain asked with pure pain on his face. Shin nodded, looking apologetic.

"I've got the recent mission summaries and reports here. Hinagiku-san said that they weren't urgent, so until next week is fine to get them sorted." The young Shinigami deposited a large folder on Tōshirō's desk, moving to leave.

"How is she?" Tōshirō asked, stopping the man in his tracks. "I know it's not my place, or your place, but I'm worried." The Captain admitted with a sheepish look.

"I understand," Shin nodded. "She's got it tough, I have to say. The guys in the Division aren't too kind to her and she's forced to listen to their gossip. If you ask me, Hinagiku-san should just give them a beatdown and squash those pesky rumors with force." Tōshirō raised his eyebrow.

"Can you really see her doing that?" He asked. Shin shook his head with a small smile.

"Not at all." He agreed. "Hinagiku-sama is trying to wait them out."

"What exactly is she trying to wait out?" Tōshirō propped his head up, leaning an elbow on his desk.

"The rumors that the whole relationship is a fake." Tōshirō stood up with a frown. Shin took a step back. "They're saying how you're just dating because she got pregnant after a one-night stand or she's somehow blackmailing you into the whole affair."

"Ridiculous!" Tōshirō's voice and his reiatsu rose together. Shin raised his hands in defense immediately.

"Oh, I know, Hitsugaya-taicho," He assured the Captain. "It's just that those guys can't take a woman being both happy and successful." Tōshirō dropped back down into his chair, sighing and raking his hands through his hair. "I'll take my leave, if that's all?"

"Yes, yes." Tōshirō dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "You're free to leave."

* * *

Hinagiku sat at her desk, her pen flying across the paper, filling out reports, as usual. She was softly humming to herself, a catchy tune she'd picked up from Rini. Apparently, it was from a popular pop song in Gense which her friend couldn't stop singing. The door to her office opened, but she didn't look up. It was probably one of her colleagues finally coming to do their work.

"Hinagiku," Her head snapped up, taking in the handsome Captain in the doorway. "How much work do you have left?" Tōshirō asked in a conversational tone. He glanced to the other desks where two of Hinagiku's colleagues were seated, mouth open in shock.

"A lot." Hinagiku countered in a slightly displeased tone. Tōshirō looked back at her, deciding to ignore the officers.

"Can you leave it for tomorrow? I promise I'll help." He grinned boyishly at the obviously empty promise, as he was, himself, buried in paperwork. Hinagiku gave him a pointed look, which clearly said that she knew that it was an empty promise, as well. But, she played along.

"Sure," The petite Shinigami stood, tossing her pen down and grabbing her Zanpakutō. "I'm holding you to that promise, though. And I have witnesses." Hinagiku pointed at the two officers who were now standing at attention.

"Seems fair." Tōshirō was still smirking. When Hinagiku walked over to the door, he gently took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together despite her surprised face. Then, he leaned in planting a sloppy kiss right in the middle of her forehead, making the girl giggle. "We're cute together, don't you think?" Tōshirō looked down at the young woman whose smile seemed to light up the whole room.

"I think that I concur with that statement." Hinagiku stood on her tiptoes, pulling his hand down in order to anchor herself before she softly kissed Tōshirō's lips. He tasted of tea and mint, the usual combination, and she let out a small sigh at the familiarity of the action. When they broke apart and she landed back on her feet, Tōshirō offered her a small grin.

"Shall we? We have a date to go on." He cheekily asked.

"Alright." Hinagiku replied, a little breathless. And the two Shinigami left the office, the two officers standing frozen, mouths gaping at the obvious love between the Captain and the 11th Division's Paper.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **KooraX:  
Hiiiii! Thanks for the lovely review you left me!  
I'm not sure if Hina is more of a submissive or dominating type, to be honest… I think that everyone has both sides in them when the time calls for it, no? And, with Tōshirō being his weirdarse self… I needed Hina to move things along :P  
I'm always happy to turn your view of Daisy upside down hehehehehe I feel like Hina has many sides to her, as well as Tōshirō, and I'm having fun portraying them all hahahhaha  
Maybe there will be a more submissive Hinagiku in one of the upcoming chapters… But, who knows? xD  
Update for Daisy coming soon, too :D  
Cheers! **

**Tobiramamara:  
Hiiiiiiii thanks sooooo much for the support!  
Tōshirō is definitely one of the hardest characters for me to write… Like…. Urgh xD He frustrates me a lot because I need the plot and the romance to move on but he's just urghhhhhh he's like no, we don't wanna do this now, we wanna doubt ourselves first xD I'm glad that you think that I managed to keep him in character :D  
There will be, after this chapter, three more in this series :D Then, I might do some more drabbles if they're requested :D  
Hope you enjoyed the update :) **

**Guest:  
Hey there! Thanks so much for the nice review :D I'm glad that I have your heart doing things hahahaha I'll get you some more stuff soon, I promise :D Daisy update coming up first, though :)**

 **Mineampak:  
Hello there! Thanks for the lovely comment and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself :)  
This is a bit fluffy, but, who knows, the next one might have some more steam? :P  
Cheers! **

**Purplewine:  
Hello and thanks so much for the passionate review, loved the Caps Lock :P  
Please, we're all gonna die old cat ladies or dog ladies with Tōshirō standards xD They're nuts!  
I'm glad that you ship HinaShirō though haahhahah I can't help myself so giddy when my OC fits in xD  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
